


No Promises

by angelus2hot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Stiles and Derek are alone in a motel room.





	No Promises

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** No Promises  
>  **Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 322  
>  **Summary:** Stiles and Derek are alone in a motel room.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [Advent](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2555778.html) at 1_million_words

A sound almost like the whimper of a wounded animal broke the strained silence of the motel room.

“Are you okay?” 

The sound of concern in Derek’s voice was almost his undoing. He nodded his head as he whispered, “I’m okay.”

Derek shook his head, tossed his shirt onto the bed and walked towards Stiles. “Hey,” He curled his fingers under Stiles’ chin urging him to look him in the eyes. “We don’t have to do this. If you’re not ready or you don’t....” Derek swallowed hard before he uttered the words he feared the most. “Or if you have changed your mind and you don’t want me we can....” His words trailed off at the look on Stiles’ face.

Stiles’ mouth fell open. “Are you out of your mind?” He cupped his hand around Derek’s; his thumb caressed the strong fingers on his skin. “I mean have you seen you? Of course I want you. I’ve wanted you from the moment you pinned me against the wall and snarled at me.” 

“Then what was with the wounded animal sound?” Concern still laced Derek’s voice.

As a blush began to steal across Stiles’ cheeks, he took a deep breath and admitted softly, “I had just realized that I was finally going to get to touch you the way I’ve always wanted to but couldn’t.”

A huge grin threatened to split Derek’s face at Stiles’ admission. He lowered his hands to slide them around the other man’s waist. “Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle.”

Stiles leaned forward and playfully bit Derek’s bottom lip. As he pulled back his voice was husky with passion. “Don’t make any promises neither one of us wants you to keep.”

For a moment Derek’s eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat before he finally nodded his head in agreement. “No promises.” Derek growled possessively as his arms tightened around Stiles and pulled him tighter into his embrace.


End file.
